


sleep

by spellingbee



Series: danger days ficlets [11]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: Blanket Permission, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, POV Third Person Limited, Podfic Welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 10:42:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21372841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spellingbee/pseuds/spellingbee
Summary: Jet comes home to discover Kobra missing.Luckily, it's not too hard to find him and get him back to bed.
Relationships: Jet Star/Kobra Kid (Danger Days)
Series: danger days ficlets [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1390834
Comments: 11
Kudos: 63





	sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Week 45!
> 
> thank you to my friend pink ([pinkstationhero](https://pinkstationhero.tumblr.com/) on tumblr) for beta-reading this!! 
> 
> this was for an anonymous request on tumblr! please enjoy!!

Kobra’s not in bed.

It’s strange, because Kobra’s usually asleep before Jet comes into the room, that is if they don’t go to bed  _ together. _ Coming into an empty room without Kobra at his side is just... strange.

Jet backs out of the room, leaving the door open, and goes across the hall to peer into the other room. Just in case. But, nope; in the faint light of the moon coming in through the window, Jet can only make out two figures on the bed, Party and Ghoul. He quietly closes the door.

Is Kobra still up? Jet exits the hallway and heads into the dining room, the main area that they’ve turned into their communal living space. He supposes it isn’t too weird for Kobra to still be up; maybe he’s working on a time-sensitive project or something. It’s happened before, just not often.

Jet walks quietly through the room, turning his head this way and that, but he doesn’t see Kobra in any of his usual booths. He sees, at Kobra’s favorite table, the one by the window that looks out toward a stand of Joshua trees and some hills beyond, a spool of copper wire and and an old computer laying open, its electronic guts completely exposed. 

So Kobra’s definitely been working in here tonight, but where is he  _ now? _ Jet’s starting to get a bad feeling, and he really doesn’t want to deal with the ball of anxiety in his gut tonight, especially since there’s probably no  _ reason _ for it!

“Kobra?” he calls tentatively, hopefully keeping quiet enough that he won’t wake Party or Ghoul. “Kobra, you in here?”

No reply. 

Jet bites his lip. Where  _ is _ he? Outside, maybe? Jet hadn’t seen him when he’d come in, but he hadn’t exactly been  _ looking _ for him, either.

He steps back outside, looking up and around. “Kobra?” he tries again, a little louder than inside. “Kobra, you out here?”

No reply.

Jet’s practically gnawing on his lip at this point. He  _ knows _ Kobra’s gotta be around here somewhere. It’s not like BL/ind could’ve snuck past Jet to get into the diner and  _ only _ grabbed Kobra and then snuck back out. And why would anyone  _ else _ wanna kidnap Kobra? He guesses Kobra could have walked out on his own, but why  _ would _ he?

The ball of anxiety in his gut is only getting bigger and bigger, and Jet’s not sure what to do. Where to go.  _ Where is Kobra Kid? _

And that’s when Jet hears a snuffling noise from nearby. He spins around to face the source of the sound, but he really can’t see much out here at night. 

Carefully, he makes his way toward the sound, which morphs into a soft, deep breathing. Did Kobra fall asleep  _ outside? _ Is he okay?

And, yep. There’s Kobra, sitting with his back against the building, his head tipped forward, chin resting against his chest. His arms are crossed over his torso, and he’s snoring faintly.

Relief floods Jet’s body. Kobra’s  _ here, _ he’s  _ safe, _ he’s  _ okay! _ He’s just sleeping outside for some reason. That’s fine. They’ve all done weirder things.

Jet crouches down beside him and puts a hand on Kobra’s shoulder. “Kobra,” he murmurs, giving him a little shake. “Kobra, wake up.”

Kobra mumbles something unintelligible, leaning closer to Jet. Jet lets out a little, breathy laugh; Kobra’s pretty deeply asleep. Jet’s pretty sure he won’t be able to wake him up right here, like this.

Carefully, he slips one arm under Kobra’s knees and the other behind his back. He struggles to straighten up for a moment, but once he’s up, it’s easy enough to carry him inside.

Kobra shifts slightly, turning his head to press his face against Jet’s neck. Jet’s heart skips a beat, and he can’t help the smile he can feel spreading across his face.

Jet makes his way from the front door, through the dining room and down the hallway, carrying Kobra through their bedroom doorway and over to their mattress. Gently, he lays Kobra down, pulling the blankets up over him. 

Kobra shifts again, rolling over to face the center of the bed and nuzzling his face into the pillow. Jet barely suppresses his laughter, but, really... Kobra’s pretty damn cute when he’s sleeping. Okay, he’s cute  _ all _ the time, but when he sleeps, there’s so much less tension in his form, and his face softens. When he sleeps, the years of stress melt away, and he looks like the twenty-year-old he truly is.

Jet moves around to his side of the bed and climbs in, pulling the blankets up around himself too. He turns onto his side to face Kobra... only to find Kobra looking at him, his eyes shining in the faint moonlight.

Jet laughs lightly, reaching over to drape his arm over Kobra and tug him closer. “Hey,” he whispers. “Nice of you to wake up  _ after _ you get tucked into bed.”

“What time’s it?” Kobra mumbles, pressing closer to him.

“‘Round midnight,” Jet says. “You fell asleep outside. Good thing I found ya before it got too cold out.”

Kobra hums, nuzzling his nose into Jet’s neck. “Didn’t mean to fall asleep,” he almost hums, lips moving against Jet’s neck as he speaks. “Was just waitin’ for ya to get back so we could head to bed together.”

“Next time,” Jet says, “wait for me inside, so if you fall asleep it won’t gimme a heart attack tryin’ to find you, deal?”

“Deal,” Kobra agrees. He shifts again, throwing his own arm over Jet and pressing his hand flat against the small of Jet’s back, pulling the two of them closer together. “Haven’t had a lotta time lately, for just you an’ me. I miss you, sometimes.”

“I get that.” Jet presses a kiss behind Kobra’s ear. “There’s always somethin’ that needs doin’ around here. We just gotta plan out our days better, so we can have some time for just the two of us.”

Kobra hums again, pulling back just enough that he can look Jet in the eyes. “I wanna take you out on a date,” he says. “Like, a proper one. Just you an’ me. Havin’ fun.”

Jet smiles at him, lifting his hand to run his fingers through Kobra’s hair. “I’d like that,” he says. “I’d like it a lot. We haven’t been out on a date in... a year?”

“Prob’ly almost two. Parties an’ supply runs don’t count. Wanna take you on, like...a picnic under the stars. Or somethin’. Sounds pretty fuckin’ romantic, huh?”

Jet laughs, probably a little too loudly. “Pretty fuckin’ romantic,” he agrees. “We’ll talk about it more tomorrow. Think we’ve both gotta get some shut-eye before the sun comes up.” 

Kobra leans in and kisses Jet on the nose, then moves down to give him another, firmer kiss on the lips. “Alright,” he says. “Good night, Jet. Love you.”

“Night, Kobra. Love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! if you enjoyed it, please feel free to leave kudos or a comment! i'd love to hear your thoughts!
> 
> also: i'm hosting a Danger Days Gift Exchange! there's only a few days left to sign up! you can read the rules [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Danger_Days_Gift_Exchange/profile) and sign up [here.](https://enby-partypoison.tumblr.com/post/188725812531/danger-days-gift-exchange)check it out!!


End file.
